Malpercio
The Ancient God of Destruction who sought to conquer the world and bring it into an endless time of pain and suffering. Though he destroyed the other gods and caused massive chaos and destruction, he was defeated and sealed within five End Magnus by the Children of the Earth, but his spirit continues to haunt the lives of the people of the sky. As the series progresses, characters learn the truth of this ancient beast and discover that it is a result of a tragic and long history between five siblings and demonic entities hellbent on bringing chaos and destruction to the world by manipulating others. The War of the Gods According to legend, Malpercio is the Ancient God of Destruction, sealed away a thousand years ago by the ancient Earth Wizards. Based off this tale, in the Age of the Gods, Malpercio appeared and waged war against the people of Cujam and destroyed the other gods in a quest to take control of the world and reshape it into his own image. The Children of the Earth appeared, and with the aid of three sacred artifacts, destroyed Malpercio, separated its body into pieces, and sealed away the five most powerful portions into End Magnus. The smaller pieces were discarded, although they still contained enough power to bind to a living creature and become an afterling. The Children of the Earth severed the tainted Earth into five continents; each was kept afloat by a sealed End Magnus with a guardian monster patrolling each one to keep it safe. However, over the course of a thousand years, this legend is revealed to be the product of much confusion as the true story of Malpercio is revealed to be much more complex and tragic, cultivating with the struggle of five siblings who were forced to do horrible things under the influence of demons. These five human siblings were Seph, Ven, Marno, Pieda and Thoran, who sold their souls to the Dark Brethren, demonic entities who barter with humans for their own gains and insidious agenda, in order to stop an evil being of ultimate power and evil called Wiseman, the original cause of the War of The Gods. These five called themselves collectively, Malpercio, named after the hill they grew up on playing. Towards the end of the war, they were killed by the Children of the Earth, who ironically failed to kill Wiseman. Despite losing, the five siblings still had to give their souls to the Dark Brethren as they agreed and the price was absolute. The Children of the Earth divided the siblings into the five End Magnus, and scattered the pieces across the land with the power of the Dark Brethren keeping the islands containing the End Magnus floating. As the power corrupted their souls, the five siblings became demons of darkness forced to bend to the will of the Dark Brethren. This reveals that Malpercio was simply made up of five siblings who tried to stop a great evil known as Wiseman and later fell under the control of the Dark Brethren. Thus, Wiseman and the Dark Brethren were the true instigators of the War of the Gods, but their crimes were never recorded due to all the confusion in the course of the war. The Struggle for Control It is later apparent however that even though the Dark Brethren were mostly in control of the five siblings, the immense strength in their hearts and bond to one another allowed them to still fight against the Brethren's hold within their demonic imprisonments. This led to an internal struggle within the sibling's bodies and souls as they attempted to regain control with the Brethren fighting to keep their hold on them so they may embark on their plans with no interference. The siblings apparently succeed several times in temporarily escaping their hold and even influence Malpercio's demonic form later in life. One example of the former is when they were able to appear before Sagi during his showdown with Wiseman, encouraging him not to give into the villain's seductive manipulation. An example of the latter is when they acted through Georg, when he was being influenced by the End Magnus, which contained parts of Malpercio's body, and they were able to influence him enough to create a pure magnus of life in Kalas and Fee, hoping that these two would be their prayer and would one day be able to free them and destroy the Dark Brethren once and for all. The Dark Brethren though were able to keep their control and escalated their plans to unleash Malpercio and open a dimensional rift for their armies to transport through in order to bring death and destruction to the world. Planning their return for hundreds of years, the Brethren influenced numerous people into performing their will and play a major role in their return. It is eventually revealed that Malpercio/The Brethren were controlling the mind of a girl named Melodia and used her to manipulate Emperor Geldoblame to find and unseal each End Magnus. Their control over Melodia occurred nine years prior to the start of Baten Kaitos. By sending a plague throughout the land, the Brethren killed countless people, including Melodia and her parents, and then sent a message through the End Magnus to Duke Calbren to use it to revive his granddaughter. Overcome with grief, the Duke gladly agreed and used the End Magnus to bring back Melodia, unaware that everything was staged by the Brethren to gain control of Melodia as the End Magnus contained their power. The Brethren choose Melodia as a host because she not only had access to the artifact that sealed each End Magnus, The Earth Sphere, which could also be used to unseal them, but her high social standing and wealth made it easy for her to form relationships with the Alfard Empire, the only organization that had the resources and twisted ambitions to unleash the End Magnus. Using Melodia, they stole the Earth Sphere, infiltrated the Alfard Empire, and gave the sphere to Geldoblame, knowing of his plans to find the End Magnus for his own purposes. The Rebirth of Evil Making frequent visits to the empire, Melodia aided Geldoblame in forming complex plans to obtain all the End Magnus while, at the same time, forming close relationships with a fraction of soldiers, planning on using them to overthrow Geldoblame after he helped obtain all the End Magnus. The Brethren even took measures to gain control of Kalas to insure that he will never be the prayer for the siblings inside Malpercio by having Melodia befriend him and promise him great power if he helped her find the End Magnus. Kalas, who was hungry for both revenge and power, agreed and had a guardian spirit inhabit him with the aid of Melodia, who knew that a guardian spirit would further aid in their plans. The Brethren soon realized though that the guardian spirit would never agree to their plans and had to come up with a scheme to get the spirit to help. Eventually, they came up with the plan to wipe the spirit's memory clean with a memory loss spell, allowing Kalas to aid in their plans with his guardian helping him, unaware of his true intentions. The plan went perfectly as Melodia wiped the spirits memory clean and Kalas agreed to help in Melodia's schemes for power, unaware of the force guiding her and only desired to use the magnus to kill Giacomo, who led an attack that took the lives of Georg and Fee, and become a "perfect" entity. As Geldoblame poured all of his resources into obtaining all five of these incredible End Magnus cards, Melodia sent Kalas on his journey to find clues to their locations. In truth, The Dark Brethren knew that, somewhere across the five nations, were five heroes that were necessary to their ultimate plans of resureccting Malpercio and taking control of their powers to upgrade the demonic entity into a true god. True to their prediction, Kalas was eventually joined by Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, and Mizuti, five heroes who were all scorned by Geldoblame's vicious plans and actions throughout the years and joined together to stop his vile ambitions once and for all. As Geldoblame and Melodia made their plans to secure each of the amazing cards, Melodia also counted on Kalas and his group of friends to lead them to the End Magnus and grow stronger with each trial, victory, defeat, and journey. Through these endeavors and trust with one and another, the heroes would soon gain an incredible amount of power and skill, nearly the perfect amount to serve as substance for Malperico once the End Magnus have been gathered. Once two of the End Magnus cards were in Geldoblame's possession, he visits her and informs her that Kalas and his group were able to obtain the third one on Anuenue. Melodia was unshaken by this setback, with Geldoblame unaware of her pact with Kalas, and advises him to concentrate his efforts on obtaining the End Magnus in Alfard, while she concentrates on gathering the one in Kalas's possession. Geldoblame agrees and dispatches Giacomo, Ayme, and Folon, to Mira to obtain the End Magnus there, with Melodia agreeing to a fake kipnapping scheme to aid the trio. Melodia then takes a personal visit to the town of Parnasse, the confectionary village where she knows Kalas and his friends are located. There, she pretends to stumble in front of Kalas, who helps her, to create a diversion where Kalas slips her the End Magnus he obtained from Anuenue. With the third one in her possession, she allows Giacomo to abduct her and gives him the End Magnus. Once Kalas and his group find her, a demon from The Dark Brethren's dimension is released due to the seal weakening from three of the End Magnus being unsealed. Though the heroes are able to defeat, it is only after Melodia communicates to it that it yields and returns to it's dimensions, telling it that it is not yet time. While the heroes are confused at this turn of events, it was The Dark Brethren who were truly controlling the creature as it was a legion from their army and were able to communicate to it through Melodia. Melodia would then invite the heroes to her mansion, where Giacomo would break into and steal the fourth End Magnus while Ayme steals the Earth Sphere from Xelha. This gave everything Geldoblame needed to unseal the final End Magnus and complete his plans; Melodia knew that the time for her moment was soon. After the heroes concluded that the final card was situated in Alfard, Melodia takes them there in her ship under the facade that she is visiting her friend Fadroh, the commander of the Alfard army who was also being used by her. As the heroes went to stop Geldoblame, Melodia had a cup of tea with Fadroh and prepared his forces to betray and take down Geldoblame once all the End Magnus have been released. After numerous trials and plans, all the End Magnus were released by the Alfard Empire, at which point Geldoblame was killed by his own troops under the orders of Melodia and Fadroh. With all the magnus unsealed, the barrier between dimensions tore open as the resting place of the Brethren, Cor Hydrae, was released and unleashed an army of monsters and demons onto the world. Kalas then reveals his betrayal to his companions and agrees to absorb the essence of Malpercio from the End Magnus cards. As Kalas bathed in its' power, he became another pawn to the Brethren as Melodia has her guards arrest Xelha and the rest of the group and informed them that her control over Geldoblame's plans and the release of the End Magnus are just the beginning of the Brethren's true goal; to incite a war to eradicate all mortals. Melodia then seized control of the Alfard Empire with the aid of the demonic entities released and Fadroh's platoon of soldiers, reduced it to rubble, turned the soldiers into creatures of darkness, and used the Imperial fortress as the staging ground for Malpercio's rebirth. She began sending waves of the mutated soldiers to attack the citizens of Alfard, murdering countless soldiers, men, women, and children. However, as the End Magnus represented only portions of the demon god's power, Malpercio was not truly revived until he took control of the powers of Kalas, Xelha]], Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, and Mizuti. This was done by transporting each hero and then imprisoning one in each of the dimensional cracks that appeared when Cor Hydrae was unsealed that the Brethren constructed over the years in order to allow the heroes to become one with the continents. By placing each hero in these cracks, they allowed them to become one with the continents and the End Magnus and gain power comparable to that of the gods. Once that occurred, Melodia lured all the heroes to the Imperial Fortress, now under her complete control, to enact her next scheme. Xehla and her friends were able to destroy Fadroh and many of the mutated guards and made their way into Melodia's sanctuary. There, Melodia ordered Kalas to destroy them all. By this point, it was clear that Kalas was tricked by Melodia into absorbing the End Magnus to become "perfect", but all this was simply a scheme to turn Kalas into the Brethren's slave. Xelha attempts to stop them with the Ocean Mirror, but Melodia destroys it and finally takes control of all the continental power within the heroes. Once that was in place, Malpercio was able to gain control of that power, neutralized it, and used it to connect all the End Magnus, a patchwork of divine limbs and body parts, together and was reborn as a grotesque creature of darkness under the Brethren's command. Melodia then ordered Kalas to wipe out all his former friends. Due to his immense willpower as a being of pure magnus however, Kalas was able to fight against this hold and returned back to normal, now a redeemed, young man ready to stop Malpercio. Malpercio, his powers not fully restored yet, leaves to his demonic fortress, Cor Hydra. The Final War and Ultimate Showdown From within the depths of Cor Hydrae, Malpercio unleashed a wave of monsters onto the world and started the second war, eventually attacking the Children of the Earth personally, killing countless people and destroying a large portion of the Children's civilization. While Kalas and his friends attempt to destroy him with the Sword of the Heavens, Melodia destroys the blade and escapes with Malpercio back to Cor Hydra. There, Malpercio continues to send demons and monsters into the world, killing millions and causing countless disasters and atrocities. Demonic entities of all types began to surface under Malpercio's command and attacked the continents. Resurrecting the crashed Goldoba into a flying fortress of darkness, Malpercio left in the control of a demon that resurrected those who fell in Malpercio's attacks into tortured souls and ghosts under his command, feeding off the negative energies of their suffering to grow stronger. The bodies of the Azha massacre that were thrown into the lava caves were tainted by the power of the End Magnus and resurfaced as monsters as well, attacking Azha and it's people. Monstrosities held most of the continents in a strangled hold as the war rages on and more people were claimed by the darkness. Kalas and his friends, however were able to wipe out large numbers of Malpercio's army and infiltrate Cor Hydrae and defeat the five souls of the siblings that were imprisoned in the demonic fortress. Left with no other choice, Malpercio absorbed Melodia and the souls of the five gods to complete his transformation. Planning to massacre the planet and reshape it in his image, Malpercio attempted to escape, but Kalas and his crew fought him in a final showdown. He ultimately lost and Kalas was able to pull Melodia out from his body, leaving her perfectly untainted and no longer in Malpercio's control. While trapped in Malpercio's being, the five siblings were able to reach out to Melodia and mentally tell her how to repair the three scared artifacts so that they may be released and the Brethren destroyed once and for all. Using Melodia's instructions to repair the artifacts, Kalas and his guardian Spirit are able to restore the three sacred artifacts, which are then used to destroy Malpercio once again. To ensure that the madness and anger of Malpercio never returns again, Xelha seals the demonic energies of the Brethren away using the ocean prayer of her kingdom, Wazn. However, Xelha was able to gain a glimpse into the demon's mental state and finally realized the truth that Malpercio is not made up of five demonic gods as the legends spoke of, but five siblings who were possessed by demonic spirits and used to perform their will. The five siblings were then finally released from their tortured imprisonments while the Dark Brethren, their legions, and fortress were sucked and sealed into an alternate dimension of pain and suffering for all eternity, hinted to being Hell itself. With this, the taint clouds around the earth dissolved and the five continents were put back in place by the five sibling gods, with the ocean later returning and making the earth moist and rich once again. By the end of the series, Wiseman and the Dark Brethren paid the ultimate price for their crimes and the world was restored to peace. This meant that after over an entire millennium of suffering, the five siblings were finally able to achieve their goals and were able to rest in peace with their loved ones. In the end, the sibling's prayer in the form of Kalas and Fee was enough to stop the Brethren's malicious plans and finally ended their existence and reign of terror for all eternity. Personality and Depiction A being comprised of five separate human beings, Seph, Thoran, Marno, Pieda, and Ven, and the demonic energies of the Dark Brethren, Malpercio is the cultivation of two separate group of beings. In this way, Malpercio operates under the influence of two individual mind sets that attempt to twist the beast to their desires. The Brethren are mostly in control of the beast, shown just by the demonic appearance of it, and fuel it's rampage of death and destruction and all the innocent lives it takes. Even still, Malpercio is influenced by the siblings within it several times through the course of the series, essentially leading the beast to doing actions that are in contradiction with each other as the Brethren attempt to exhaust the influence of the five sibling gods. To other characters, this makes Malpercio a truly curious creature who's motives appear to vary from one time to the next. It isn't until Baten Kaitos Origins that the reason for this is known; that two separate entities exist within Malpercio. On the one side are the Dark Brethren who seek to use the beast to command their armies and trap the world in endless war and on the other side are the five sibling gods who seek to aid Kalas and his friends in destroying The Dark Brethren and releasing themselves from their demonic imprisonments. The Brethren are responsible for most of Malpercio's actions, all of his malicious acts and desires, and are nearly successful in their plans to conquer the world, but the five siblings were able to influence Malpercio enough to stop the Brethren's malicious plans by influencing Georg into creating Kalas and Fee in order to combat the end magnus that contains the Brethren's power. In the end, Malpercio is really nothing more than a tool; a blank slat and puppet that is being controlled by two forces. The ultimate forces of good and evil are both contained in the beast with the body of Malpercio taken from the five sibling gods with the influence of the Dark Brethren transforming it into a creature of demonic energy. The hearts of the siblings were never completely lost to the darkness however and kept on fighting back against the demons' control just enough to play an instrumental part in their destruction. In the end, the siblings and the Brethren are finally separated, with the Brethren being banished to Hell along with their armies and the siblings finally free to aid in the restoration of the continents into the rich earth once more and finally leave to rejoin their loved ones in the afterlife. The very creature, Malpercio, along with his varying mind sets make him one of the most complex characters in the entire series that cannot be fully understood until all the elements and plot points of the entire series are put together. Videos thumb|300px|left|The incomplete Malpercio falls in battle.thumb|300px|right|Malpercio's True form is defeated and he is finally freed from his eternal suffering. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Group